


for there the heart can rest

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Remus defines 'home'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for there the heart can rest

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/244203.html) @ livejournal.

Remus' flat is small. His bedroom bleeds into the living room, which is a part of the kitchen. There's a farce of a hallway that leads into the microscopic bathroom, and that's it. It's really a glorified box, but it's his and it's home. There are small touches that cozy up the place: his bed from his room at his parents' house, too small and covered with a fraying coverlet, but amazingly comfortable; his favourite mug that his Gran used to serve him the sweetest hot cocoa in, faded blue and with a chipped handle; the Potters' old sofa from their basement, the one that James had insisted Remus have and that Peter and Sirius nearly dropped down three flights of stairs as they helped move it into the fourth floor walk-up; the delicate curtains his mother hung to filter out the harsh sunlight that streams into the East-facing window above his bed in the early morning, the curtains Remus didn't have the heart to tell her were far too feminine for a bachelor's pad.

And then there's the great lump of a boy that's draped across Remus' body, snoring ever so slightly, making his legs go numb with his weight. He spends more time than necessary in the place, eating takeaway on the sofa or experimenting with various recipes on the ancient stove — usually to disastrous results. Remus always points out that Sirius' flat is far more spacious and comfortable, but Sirius shrugs and says that he likes the character of Remus' home. Remus suspects he's just humouring him, but he doesn't mind because it all just means more time with Sirius.

Sirius shifts and snuffles against Remus' neck, and Remus pets a hand down the smooth skin of his bare back. He lifts his head, his black hair a dishevelled mess that Remus has to push back to find his face, and grins. _G'morning_, he mumbles, and Remus presses a chaste kiss to his lips before pushing him off and demanding that he clean his teeth before any more kissing. Sirius laughs and stumbles the few steps to the bathroom. Remus watches him stand before the sink, pyjama bottoms a bit baggy and low-slung on his narrow hips. He sticks his head out and flashes Remus a grin, foam from the toothpaste ringing his mouth. Remus laughs and sighs contentedly because he knows that it doesn't matter how tiny his flat is or how dismal his sense of decorating is; home will always be wherever Sirius is.


End file.
